


Welcome To Earth

by MELONYPRIMEINK



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 19:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12489260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MELONYPRIMEINK/pseuds/MELONYPRIMEINK
Summary: The first book in the "Melony" series rewrite (You don't have to have read the original series because this is a totally different version meant to stand alone.)They came to Earth to save their home...But they were separated when they were driven into hiding...Fate hate other plansThe others came and found one in search of the Allspark...Now it's up to her to find her sister and save the planet she now calls home...With the Decepticons working against her, it'll take more than Melony aloneWELCOME TO EARTH





	1. Cybertron To Earth

Long ago before I was born the war broke out. It was between the Autobots go fought for freedom and the Decepticons who dreamt of tyranny. My father, Optimus Prime, is the leader of the Autobots and his brother, Megatron, is the leader of the Decepticons.

I know it was like the biggest family feud ever.

Anyway long before anyone can remember there was this thing we call, the Cube, cause well it's a cube. It's official name is the Allspark so “the Cube” is more of a nickname I guess actually. We don't really know where it comes from, but it holds the power to create worlds and fill them with life. And that’s how our race was born was from that cube of energy. That's also why the war started, some wanted it for good, others for evil.

The war ravaged our planet until it was consumed by death, and the Cube was lost to the stars. Autobots and Decepticons alike scattered across the galaxy, hoping to find it, and rebuild our home. But no matter where we searched we came up short handed. That was when my brother Bumblebee volunteered to help with the search. My twin sister Delaire and I quickly volunteered to go with him.

I don't know if it was because we wanted to prove ourselves or simply because we wanted to leave the planet that had never really been our home as Techno-Organics. Either way we had been sent out farther than the other groups so far.

It had been a long trip but it had been worth it as we stumbled upon an unknown planet that we soon learned was called, Earth. But we also soon learned that the native species, humans, had already discovered the Cube and Megatron himself.

Bumblebee, Delaire, and I had soon been driven into hiding and had been separated from one another. I don't know where they ended up but I found myself in a small town known as Tranquility.

I wandered around for days in my human form trying to blend in only to actually not fit in as I had very quickly landed myself in an orphanage and not too long later was adopted by a family that I had met through their son at the school I had been enrolled in.

Thus my new identity, and therefor the new me, was born.

I was no longer Blair Prime, I was now Melony Blair Witwicky. I'm 8 years old have blond hair with a cyan blue streak in my left side bangs that matches my cyan blue eyes. My parents names are Ron and Judy and I have an older brother named Sam. I'm human. I have no special gifts. I have no other side that I keep hidden. I was abandoned on a doorstep when I was only months old and was bounced from foster family to foster family until I wound up at the orphanage where I was then adopted by the Witwicky’s who have been my family since. I’m an A+ student, I help mom around the house with everything, dad and I watch stupid shows and make fun of the news together, Sam and I are each other’s best friends, I skateboard and sing as a pass time and hobby, and I thoroughly dislike Sam’s only other friend, Miles.

I'm nothing more than that.  
I am no one else nor have I ever been.  
I have convinced myself this so much that I have actually forgotten almost everything about my old life.

All that remains are images of my parents and my siblings.  
And even they are fading...


	2. Through The Years

_Age: 8_  
I laid on my assigned bunk in the room full of girls. We all had a bunk and storage space assigned to us when we arrived and I had gotten the top bunk on an empty bunk in front of a window.

I stared out said window upside down as the sun started to set.

I sighed as I glanced around at the other girls in the room. There was about 7 of us girls and there were about 10 boys across the hall in another room. It wasn't crowded or empty but being new the others mostly avoided me which I was fine with.

Being alone gave me time to try and picture my family but it was getting more an more difficult each day as my memories of my old life slowly locked themselves away.

I still remember my sister as she thankfully was my twin only with a red streak instead of a blue streak but my parents and brother are starting to seem like a far off memory of a dream.

I hate this.  
I hate hiding.  
I hate this place.  
I had having to forget.  
I hate feeling lost.  
I hate being alone.  
I hate that I can't remember my own family.  
I hate that I left where ever I came from.

But most of all I hate that this is my new life.

I wish I knew what I was doing. I'm so lost it's not even funny. I wish I didn't have to stay in this place.

“Melony?” One of the orphanage mothers called out startling me out of my thoughts.

“Yes?” I asked politely.

“There's a nice family here that might be interested in adopting you. Come meet them please.” She replied.

I scrambled off my bed and quickly followed her to the room where families meet kids they might be interested in.

“Here we are. Melony this is Ron and Judy Witwicky and their son Sam. Ron and Judy this is Melony.” The mother said.

I walked over to the couple’s son who was probably only a few months older than me and sat beside him.

“Whatcha doin?” I asked.

“Trying to get my tower to stay standing. Wanna help?” Sam replied.

“Sure.” I smiled before rearranging the blocks so they'd stay up like he wanted.

“Whoa! How'd you do that?” He asked.

“It was easy.” I shrugged as I helped him make other towers and buildings out of the blocks while his parents talked above us with the mother.

“Hey wait I know you.” Sam suddenly said.

“You're in my class at school. I recognize your blue hair.” He added pointing to my blue streak.

“Mommy! Daddy! I know her. She's in my class!” He then told his parents.

“Oh yeah your friends with that kid… Miles. Yeah I know you too.” I smiled as he turned back to me.

“Well then I think it's settled. We’ll adopt Melony.” Ron said.

I stared wide eyed at him wondering if I had heard him wrong.

“Alright then. Melony go gather your things while they sign the papers.” The mother told me.

I nodded as I stood before leaving the room and running back to the girls room. I gathered my few belongings and made sure my bed was how it had been given to me before running back to where my new family was waiting.

_Age: 10_  
“Sam stop it! Your making my room a mess!” I exclaimed as Sam and Miles ran around my room trying to get me to play with them.

“Come on Mel, come play with us.” Sam replied as he stuck his head between me and the book that sat in my lap.

“I'm reading.” I replied.

That was when Miles stole my book and ran out of my room.

“Miles give it back!” I yelled as I ran after him down the stairs.

“Miles stop it! Give it back!” I yelled again as I followed him outside and across the lawn.

He climbed up a tree and stuck his tongue out when he was satisfied with how high up he was.

“Give me my book back!” I yelled up at him.

“Come play with us!” He called back down.

I reached up and grabbed the first branch I could reach before pulling myself up and starting to climb up into the tree.

“You can't reach me.” Miles said scoffed as I climbed.

I quickly proved him wrong as I snatched my book back before quickly descending from the tree. I stuck my tongue out at him when I reached the ground and ran back into the house and up to my room to put my book away.

I ran back downstairs to find Sam upset that I wasn't gonna play with him and Miles. I smiled as I snuck up behind him and then yelled out, “Boo!” Making him scream in fright and jump into the air.

“I got you.” I laughed as he glared at me.

“Oh yeah. I'm gonna get you Melony!” He said as he started to chase me.

I laughed as I ran outside and got Miles to run away from Sam with me and soon we were just playing tag only stopping when mom called us in for dinner.

_Age 12:_  
Sam and I sat in my room suppose to be doing homework but no one every actually want to do homework so of course we weren't. I sat in my window seat strumming the guitar I had gotten last Christmas while Sam was laying in my bed on his back throwing popcorn in the air and catching them in his mouth. Well he was trying to anyway. Most of it ended up on my floor as it missed his mouth or he dropped it.

“You learn anything new Mel?” He asked between pieces.

“No. …but I did write something.” I replied.

“Seriously?! Lemme hear it.” He replied as he sat up.

I began to strum the chords and took a deep breath before starting to sing.

**“Waking up I see that everything is OK  
The first time in my life and now it's so great  
Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
I think about the little things that make life great**

**I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling**

**This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by**

**I found a place so safe, not a single tear  
The first time in my life and now it's so clear  
Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here  
It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere**

**I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling**

**This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by**

**It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry  
It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry**

**It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry  
This innocence is brilliant  
Makes you wanna cry  
This innocence is brilliance  
Please don't go away  
Cause I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by**

**This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by”**

Sam stared at me with his mouth hanging wide open.

“Is that look a good thing?” I asked.

He grinned and nodded before jumping off the bed and dragging me with him out of the room and downstairs.

“Mom! Dad! You gotta hear the song that Melony wrote!” He called out as he dragged me into the living room.

Mom came in from the kitchen and dad sat up in his chair a bit more as Sam sat me on the couch and sat beside me.

I started to play again before I began to sing once more. Afterwards mom had started to tear up as she hugged me and dad grinned at me.

“That was beautiful Melony.” Mom said as she pulled away.

“Did you guys finish your homework yet?” Dad asked.

Sam and I glanced at each other before making a break for the stairs and shutting ourselves in my room once again.

_Age 14:_  
The halls were busy with kids in a hurry to leave school considering that it was the end of the day on a Friday before a long weekend. I took my time at my locker making sure that I had what I needed for this weekends homework and putting back what I didn't need.

I sighed as I closed my locker and leaned against it to wait for Sam who was yet to show up.

“Whoa!”

“Watch it!”

“Trent careful!”

Came yells from just down the hall.

I head snapped in that direction at the sound of the next voice.

“Leave me alone Trent.” Sam said.

I ran over and shoved my way through the crowd growling out threats to people who didn't move right away as I tried to reach my brother.

“Trent back off!” I snarled as I finally managed to step in front of Sam.

At the inner edge of the circle I noticed mostly Trent's friends but Miles was there obviously too scared to help as he was already being held back by one of Trent's friends and so was Mikaela Banes a girl that I had become kinda friends with over the years.

“And who's gonna make me? You Freak?” Trent asked.

Freak was what Trent and his friends had dubbed me a few years back while Sam was still simply Witwicky only usually pronounced wrong.

“Yeah me. Didn't your momma ever teach ya not to mess with someone’s family?” I asked as I glared at him.

“But your adopted.” He replied.

His friends “ooh’d” and “oh’d” causing both Trent and I to give then quizzing looks.

“He's still my brother no matter what. Now get lost.” I said after a minute of quizzing looks.

“Ok how you gonna make me?” Trent asked.

I glared at him and gave a quiet growl.

“Just walk away before there's a fight.” I said as calmly as possible.

“Like you could fight me.” He scoffed as he stepped towards me.

With that I punched him right in the nose making him stumble back holding his nose. I grabbed Sam and dragged him to his locker quickly before dragging him outside to where dad was waiting for us.

_Age 16:_  
I woke up on the morning of my 16th birthday glad that it fell on a Saturday this year. I yawned and stretched as I sat up in bed so I was sitting cross legged. I smiled at the sight of a package wrapped in blue and silver sitting at the end of my bed and brought it into my lap so I could open it.

I opened the small envelope that was tucked under the ribbons that were wrapped around the wrapping first.

_To My Destined Other Half_

Was all it said. I was really confused by it but I shrugged off the feeling as I began to carefully unwrap the package. I gasped at the sight of what was inside the package.

Inside sat three of the most beautiful paintings I'd ever seen. They all seemed to be of different parts of the same place only it seemed almost alien in terms of how the place looked. I couldn't help but stare at the beauty of the paintings though. The time and effort put into them was obvious as they were extremely well done and seemed to jump off the canvas and to life. And it all seemed extremely familiar, from the places to the work itself.

I wonder why?

“Morning Mel. Happy 16th birthday.” Sam said as he gave into my room.

“Wow how long have you been up? You usually don't wake up till someone drags you outta bed on the weekends. Whoa! Where'd you get those!? These are so cool Mel.” He said as he sat on the bed beside me.

I handed him the note and I could tell that he reread it a few times.

“That's… kinda weird.” He finally said after about the 7th read.

“I'm gonna hang them up.” I said as I got out of bed and took down three framed quotes off the wall and replaced them each with a painting.

“There.” I smiled once I was satisfied with where they hung.

“Let's eat.” Sam grinned as he jumped off the bed and dragged me down to the kitchen with him.

Breakfast went by rather quickly. Mom and dad had no idea where the paintings had come from but after seeing them totally forgot about it and went to go cook for my sweet 16.

My parents had invited a few of their close friends so they wouldn’t be bored or alone. I had invited Miles, as he was mine and Sam’s only friend even if he had become a perv with age, and Mikaela, considering that I would now officially classify her as a friend if I was asked who my friends were plus Sam’s got a crush on her. That was it seeing as A) I had no other friends besides them and Sam and B) I had no idea who else to even try and invite.

God I sound pathetic.  
Guess it's a good thing that I don't really care.

Dinner was a barbecue and desert was to be ice cream cake. My music was played as a in the background kinda thing, there was balloons and streamers everywhere, and Sam and I had set up a slip and slid that we had found as well as filled about a hundred water balloons and had buckets of water in various places with squirt guns.

It was small and simple yeah but this is the first actually birthday PARTY that I've ever had and I'm only having one because mom insisted on it.

Miles showed up early surprisingly and Mikaela showed up only minutes after him.

We sat and talked for awhile before getting dinner followed by desert before once again just sitting and talking. Mikaela and I eventually got bored with talk and decided to go put on our bathing suits only to come back outside and be attacked by Sam and Miles.

It seemed like hours that we played in the water and messed around with each other. Afterwards we all just laid in the slip and slid talking and laughing once again.

“This was great.” Mikaela commented as she pushed some of the water on the plastic at me.

“Yeah I had fun.” I smiled as I pushed the water back at her.

“It was awesome!” Miles grinned.

Sam suddenly gave a random snore making the rest of us laugh realizing that he had fallen asleep.

I stopped laughing as the feeling of sadness pulsed through me.

I was confused.

I wasn't sad, I was having the best time ever right now.

Who's sadness could it be if I'm not sad?

An image of me only with a red streak flashed through my mind. That's odd I have a blue streak not a red one…


	3. New Cars

**“Fall back  
Take a look at me  
And you'll see I'm for real  
I feel what only I can feel  
And if that don't appeal to you  
Let me know  
And I'll go  
'Cuz I flow  
Better when my colors show  
And that's the way it has to be  
Honestly  
'Cuz creativity could never bloom  
In my room  
I'd throw it all away before I lie  
So don't call me with a compromise  
Hang up the phone  
I've got a backbone stronger than yours  
La la la la la la  
La la la la la la la  
La la la la la la**

**If you're trying to turn me into someone else  
Its easy to see I'm not down with that  
I'm not nobody's fool  
If you're trying to turn me into something else  
I've seen enough and I'm over that  
I'm not nobody's fool  
If you wanna bring me down  
Go ahead and try  
Go ahead and try**

**You don't know  
You think you know me like yourself  
But I fear  
That you're only telling me what I wanna hear  
But do you give a damn  
Understand  
That I can't not be what I am  
I'm not the milk and cheerios in your spoon  
Its not a simple hearing but not so soon  
I might've fallen for that when I was fourteen  
And a little more green  
But its amazing what a couple of years can mean  
La la la la la la  
La la la la la la la  
La la la la la la**

**If you're trying to turn me into someone else  
Its easy to see I'm not down with that  
I'm not nobody's fool  
If you're trying to turn me into something else  
I've seen enough and I'm over that  
I'm not nobody's fool  
If you wanna bring me down  
Go ahead and try  
Go ahead and try**

**Go ahead and try  
Try and look me in the eye  
But you'll never see inside  
Until you realize, realize  
Things are trying to settle down  
Just try to figure out  
Exactly what I'm about  
If its with or without you  
I don't need you doubting me**

**If you're trying to turn me into someone else  
Its easy to see I'm not down with that  
I'm not nobody's fool  
If you're trying to turn me into something else  
I've seen enough and I'm over that  
I'm not nobody's fool  
If you wanna bring me down  
Go ahead and try  
Go ahead and try**

**La la la la la la  
La la la la la la la  
La la la la la la**

**Would you be laughing out loud  
If I played to my own crowd  
Try”**

I sang as I got ready for school. It was a Friday sure but that doesn't mean that I wanna go anymore than I normally want to go, which is never by the way.

I sighed as I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

“Morning.” I greeted as I sat down and started to eat my breakfast.

“New song?” Sam asked.

“Yeah. What'd ya think?” I asked.

“Good. Very you.” He replied.

“Thanks.” I nodded as I finished the last few bites of my waffle.

“History projects due today remember you both need another A for those new cars.” Dad called out as I yanked on my converses and grabbed my skateboard as I waited for Sam.

“Yeah got it dad.” Sam replied as he pulled me out the door.

I skated beside Sam as he walked towards the school grumbling about the project that we had due today. Mr. Hosney, the history teacher, had at least let us do a joint project seeing as I was adopted when I was 8. I just hope that Sam doesn't try to start selling the stuff in the middle of class like he had mentioned also using the project for. Sam and I had to each save up $2,000 and get three A’s a piece for dad to pay $2,000 of the cars we would get. Sam and I had both decided early on that we’d never be able to share a car without trying to kill each other so as part of our birthday presents we would each get a car.

Lucky us.

School oddly enough flew by and soon it was the last period of the day, history.

Around me the other students were talking and laughing while I sat next to Sam and Miles and played with the zipper on my leather jacket.

“Okay, the Witwicky siblings, you're up.” Mr. Hosney announced to try to get people to stop talking.

I sighed as I stood and walked to the front followed by Sam with our presentation stuff.

“Sorry, we've got a lot of stuff.” Sam apologized as he poured the stuff out for everyone to see.

“Watch this.” I heard Trent whisper to Mikaela who seemed confused.

“Oh-kay. For our family genea-“ Sam started only to stop when my hand shot in front of his face to block the incoming spit ball.

A few kids laughed, some stared in shock or amazement, and a few looked mad.

“Who did- who did that? People! Responsibility.” Mr. Hosney told the kids sternly before sitting back down and gesturing for Sam to continue.

“Okay. Um.” Sam said.

“So, for our family genealogy report, Sam and I decided to do it on our great-great-grandfather, who was a famous man, Captain Archibald Witwicky. A very famous explorer. In fact, he was one of the first... to explore... the Arctic Circle, which is a big deal. In 1897, he took forty one brave sailors straight into the Arctic Shelf.” I jumped in as I held up an old map of the Arctic Circle.

“So that's the story, right? And here we have some of the basic instruments and tools used by nineteenth century seamen.” Sam added as he held up the instrument he was referring to.

Most of the students laughed.

“This here is the quadrant, which you can get for eighty bucks. It's all for sale, by the way. Like the, uh, the sextant here.” He continued as he held up more instruments and the students laughed again.

I face palmed. Here we go.

“Fifty dollars for this, which is a bargain. These are pretty cool. These are my grandfather's glasses. I haven't quite gotten them appraised yet, but they've seen many cool things.”

“Are you going to sell me his liver? Mr. Witwicky, this isn't show and sell. It's the eleventh grade. I don't think your grandfather would be particularly proud of what you're doing.” Mr. Hosney finally interrupted.

“I know. I'm sorry. I just, you know, this is all going towards my car fund. You can tell your folks. It's on eBay. I take PayPal. Cold hard cash works, too.” Sam apologized.

I face palmed again and shook my head as the students started laughing again.

“And the compass makes a- a great gift for Columbus Day.” Sam added.

“Sam!” I hissed before pushing him behind me.

“Unfortunately, our great-great-grandfather, the genius that he was, wound up going blind and crazy in a psycho ward, drawing these strange symbols and babbling on about some, uh, giant ice man that he thought he'd discovered.” I quickly finished just in time for the bell to ring.

“Okay. Might be a pop quiz tomorrow. Might not. Sleep in fear tonight.” Mr. Hosney told everyone as they started to leave the room.

“It's Friday Mr. Hosney.” I told him as I walked up to his desk for our grade, which I was fearing.

“Here, you want? Here, fifty. Forty? Thirty?” Sam was asking as he tried to sell our grandfather’s glasses.

“I'm so sorry about him. I tried to stop him before we even got to school. I really did.” I apologized as Sam continued on.

“It's ok Melony. Sam?” Mr. Hosney said before calling Sam over.

“Yeah. Sorry, sorry. Okay. Pretty good, right?” Sam asked as he walked up.

I face palmed for the third time in the last half hour.

“Uh... I'd say a solid B-minus on your part.” Mr. Hosney replied.

“A B-minus?” Sam asked. “You were hawking your great-grandfather's crap in my classroom.”

“No, kids enjoy- Look, can you do me a favor?”

“What?”

“Can you look out the window for a second? You see my father? He's the guy in the green car.”

“Nh. Yeah.”

“Okay, I wanna tell you about a dream. A boy's dream. And a man's promise to that boy. He looked at me in the eye. He said, "Son, I'm gonna buy you a car. But I want you to bring me two thousand dollars, and three As." Okay? I got the two thousand dollars and I got two As. Okay? Here's the dream. Your B-minus. Poof. Dream gone. Kaput. Sir, just ask yourself, what would Jesus do?” Sam asked.

“Fine, A minus. Melony what you managed to do was very good and you mostly saved Sam’s grade, A plus.” Mr. Hosney said after awhile.

“Thank-you sir.” I smiled as I quickly picked up the presentation stuff and my things before dragging Sam from the classroom.

“Yes! Yes, yes.” Sam said as he ran to the car ahead of me.

“So?” Dad asked as Sam got in the front and I jumped over the side of the car into the back.

“A-minus. It's an A, though.” Sam said rushing to say the last part.

“Wait, wait, wait. I can't see. It's an A.” Dad said as he took the paper.

“So I'm good?” Sam asked.

“You're good. Melony?” He asked me.

“A-plus.” I replied as I laid down and started humming one of my songs.

Dad chuckled as he pulled away for the school and started driving.

“I got a little surprise for you two.” Dad said as he suddenly pulled into a Porsche dealership.

“What kind of s-“ Sam said only to stop at the sight of the cars.

“Yeah, a little surprise.” Dad said again obviously teasing.

“No. No, no, no, no! Dad! Oh, you got to be kidding me.” Sam yelled, obviously falling for the joke.

“Yeah. I am. You're not getting a Porsche.” Dad laughed.

“You think that's funny?” Sam asked as he turned to face me.

“Yeah, I think it's funny.” I laughed.

“What's wrong with you?” Sam asked dad.

“You think I'd really get you a Porsche? For your first car?” Dad asked as he then pulled into a used car dealership.

“I don't want to talk to either of you for the rest of this whole thing.” Sam huffed.

“Oh, come on. It's just a practical joke.” Dad laughed.

“It's not a funny joke.” Sam replied.

“Here? No, no, no, what is this? You said- you said half a car, not half a piece of crap, dad.” Sam said as we got out an walked up to the place.

“When I was your age, I'd have been happy with four wheels and an engine.” Dad replied.

“Okay, let me explain something to you. Okay? You ever see 40-Year-Old Virgin?” Sam asked.

“Yeah.”

“Okay, that's what this is. And this is 50-year-old virgin.”

“Ah, okay.”

“You want me to live that life? Hmm?”

“No sacrifice-“

“Yeah, no victory.”

“No victory.”

“You know, I got it. The old Witwicky motto, dad.”

“Right.”

“Gentlemen. Bobby Bolivia, like the country, except without the runs. How can I help you?” A man laughed as he walked up to us.

“Well, my kids here... looking to buy their first car.” Dad explained.

“You come to see me?” Bobby asked.

“We had to.” Sam replied.

“That practically makes us family. Uncle Bobby B, baby. Uncle Bobby B.” Bobby said a he stuck out his hand to us.

“Sam.”

“Melony.”

Sam and I replied as Sam shook his hand.

“Sam, Melony, let me talk to you. Sam, your first enchilada of freedom awaits underneath one of those hoods. Let me tell you something, son. A driver don't pick the car. The car'll pick the driver.” Bobby said as he put his arm around Sam’s shoulder’s and lead him over to the first group or cars.

“I'm gonna go poke around by myself.” I whispered to dad before walking away.

I stuffed my hands into the pockets of my jacket as I walked through the rows of cars trying to find one that was anywhere near good looking.

“God this place is a like a graveyard for ugly and rusty cars.” I muttered as I leaned against a random car.

I put my hands behind me on the hood and was surprised to find the paint was smooth and not rust covered. I stood and turned to find an obviously well taken care of yellow Lamborghini Countach LP500 S.

“Wow you must of cost a pretty penny back in your day. Too bad your paints faded and they've made a lot of newer models of ya or else you wouldn't even be in this place. But that means that I just might be able to bargain to get ya down to just the right price for dad then I'll fix ya up good as new.” I smiled as I ran off to find dad and Sam.

“Whoa what happened here?” I asked a I ran up to find most of the other cars’ windows had been shattered.

“Check out my new car Mel!” Sam grinned as he stood by the only car with windows in this area still, a yellow Camaro with black racing strips.

“Sweet. Come see what I found.” I smiled as I dragged Sam back towards the Lamborghini.

“I believe I win.” I said as Sam walked around the car practically drooling.

“Wow Mel. How much?” Dad asked Bobby.

“U-uh… five thousand…?” Bobby said almost scared.

Dad was about to say no before I jumped in with, “Come on the rest of your cars’ windows are shattered, the paints faded, and it needs work. Five thousand is too high a price even for a Lamborghini.”

“Fine. Four thousand low as I'm going.” Bobby said finally.

“We’ll take it.” Dad nodded.

I smiled as I patted the hood gently before climbing in and starting the Lamborghini.

“Told ya so.” I grinned as I followed dad and Sam home.


	4. Naming The Cars

We got home and I decided to at least wash the Lamborghini before I took it anywhere.

"All right, Mojo. I got the car. Now I need the girl. I need money to take out the girl is what I need. Zero bids. Great. Broke." I heard Sam say from his room as I came up the stairs to change.

"Haha sucker." I chuckled as I tossed my bag and leather jacket on my bed.

I had been the rational one and saved up more than our $2,000 mark so of course Sam was now complaining about being broke. I quickly changed into a black bikini and paint covered shorts before throwing my hair up as I ran back downstairs and into the garage. I yanked out the hose and found dad's surplus of cleaning supplies before heading towards the cars.

"Might as well wash both of ya." I said as I started wetting down both of them.

I studied both cars as I filled up the bucket trying to decide which areas needed the most attention. The Lamborghini was in pretty good shape but the Camaro's faded paint made it hard to tell.

I pulled out my phone and shuffled a random playlist before setting aside and getting to work.

"Hey Mel." Sam said from behind me making me jump.

"Sam I told you to never sneak up on me." I scolded as I threw my wet sponge at him.

"Sorry. I was just gonna say thanks for washing my car too." Sam replied.

"Ya know it would be a whole lot easier if we just named them." "Well what to you suggest?"

"The Camaro is Bumblebee or Bee for short but I've got nothing for the Lamborghini." I said pointing to the air freshener that said "Bee-Ouch!" hanging from the Camaro's rear view mirror as I leaned back against the driver door of the Lamborghini.

"What about Yellow Fellow? Mr. Sunshine? Buttercup? Sunny?" Sam asked.

"Sunny." I nodded.

I could've sworn I felt the car move slightly but I shook it off as I stood and picked up the sponge before finishing up on Sunny. Sam turned on the hose on rinsed off both cars before we each dried off our cars and cleaned up the mess.

"Hey Mel there's this lake party that Miles and I heard about tonight." Sam said as we walked up the stairs.

"I know. Keala invited me." I replied.

"You wanna go?" He asked.

"As long as I can drive Sunny as a get away car." I shrugged.

"I'm guessing that I pick up Miles?"

"Yep." I nodded before shutting my door to change.

I wasn't really dirty so I changed into dark wash jeans, a black tank top and my leather jacket.

"Come on, Mojo. You want your pain pills? Uh... No. Premature. Good. What's up? Nothing. You know, just driving my car. Driving my car. It's like clockwork. All right, I know you get wasted on these things, but if you piss in my bed again, you're sleeping outside. Okay? That's it for today. No more. Crackhead." I heard Sam say as I exited my room.

"You done talking to yourself?" I asked as he joined me in the hall.

"Ye- no- I wasn't- ugh whatever let's go." He replied before heading downstairs.

"If you say so." I laughed as I followed him outside.

"Ron, this one is uneven." I heard mom say.

"Yeah. Probably." Dad replied.

"This one is wobbly." Mom added.

"Yeah. I'll take care of that real soon." Dad said in the same tone.

"Couldn't we have hired a professional?" Mom asked.

Dad laughed sarcastically only to stop when Sam walked out on to the grass.

"Ah, Sam..." He said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"...I do not like footprints on my grass." Dad replied.

"What foot- there's no footprints."

"That's why I built my path. So why don't you go from my grass onto my path, okay?"

"It's family grass, Dad."

"Well, when you own your own grass, you'll understand."

"This, this, I can't do it anymore." Sam said as he walked up to mom. "What?" Mom asked.

"You're putting girl jewelry on a boy dog. He's got enough self-esteem issues as a Chihuahua, Mom." Sam replied as he pointed to Mojo.

"That's his bling... I want you home at eleven o'clock!" Mom said as Sam walked towards Bee.

"Yeah, all right." Sam replied as he grabbed my arm and dragged me along with him as I laughed. "Eleven o'clock!" Dad yelled.

"Please, for the love of God, drive safely." Mom added as we climbed into our cars.

"Seat belt on!" Dad yelled as I pulled out ahead of Sam.


	5. Lake Party

I arrived at the lake well before Sam who had gone to pick up Miles.

I sighed as I pulled out my phone and opened up the news channel I sometimes watch with dad. There was a video of an interview or something about a recent SOCCENT Forward Operations Base in Qatar being attacked that instantly caught my attention.

"At this time, we can't confirm whether there were any survivors. Our bases worldwide are, as of now, at DEFCON Delta, our highest readiness level. We're dealing with a very effective weapons system that we have not come across before. But our prayers are with the families of the brave men and women." Defense Secretary Keller said before the video ended.

"That's not good." I muttered just as Sam pulled up behind me.

"Oh, my God. Oh, my God, dude, Mikaela's here. Just don't do anything weird, all right? I'm good, right?" Sam was saying as he and Miles got out.

"I told you that earlier." I told him as they walked towards me and I got out.

"Yeah but she could've decided not to come." He replied.

"I came. She asked me to come so she wasn't alone." I said as I leaned back against Sunny.

"Hey, guys, check it out. Hey. Those cars. They're nice." Trent said as he walked up to us.

"Thanks. Can I help you?" I asked.

"Yeah you could actually." Trent replied.

"I was being sarcastic." I glared as I pushed him away from us.

"Aw come on Melony." He pressed on.

I could've sworn I felt Sunny's engine reeve but I knew that I had even removed the keys from the ignition as I could feel them in my pocket.

"Trent leave her alone." Mikaela said as she walked up.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" Trent asked Sam.

"We're here to climb this tree." Sam replied gesturing to Miles who was indeed trying to climb a tree.

"I see that. It looks- It looks fun." Trent said as he and Sam walked over towards Miles.

"Thanks Keala. I was starting to wonder if I'd have to kick his ass again." I laughed.

"Anytime Mel." She replied before starting to look over Sunny. "This your new car?" She asked.

"Sam came up with Sunny. And I came up with Bee for his Camaro." I nodded.

"Lamborghini. In really good condition. I can see how Sunny fits, it's a beautiful color. Paint's in better condition than Bee's is." She commented.

"I have this odd feeling that Bee's been through a lot to get here." I replied as I gazed over at the Camaro.

"Yeah? What's it about? Sucking at sports?" I heard Trent ask Sam.

"Haha. No, it's about the link between brain damage and football. No, it's a- it's a good book. Your- Your friends'll love it. You know, it's got mazes in it and, you know, little coloring areas, sections, pop-up pictures. It's a lot of fun." Sam replied.

"Shit. I really shouldn't have taught him how to give good comebacks." I said as I pushed off of Sunny and walked over towards Sam with Mikaela right behind me.

"That's funny." Trent replied as he stepped towards Sam.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" I yelled out as I got between him and Sam.

"And who's gonna make me? You?" Trent asked.

"If you don't back off then damn right I will." I replied.

"Ha! That's cute." Trent said.

"I'm not cute. Now back off you dirt bag!" I shot back as I shoved him back.

"You better hold that tongue of yours bitch." Trent said as he came towards us again.

"Sam get Miles out of that tree and get you guys and Keala out of here." I whispered to Sam.

He nodded and started trying to get Miles out of the tree.

"Back off Trent." I glared as I stepped forward.

"Your friends are leaving so you've got no back up. What makes you think you could take me?" He asked.

"I'm smarter than you, faster than you, better at fighting than you." I replied.

"Yeah right." He scoffed as he took a swing at me.

I caught his fist and he stared at me in shock.

"Really?" I asked as I glanced at the fist.

I turned and grabbed his arm with my other hand and shifted my weight as I flipped him over me and let go of him. I looked up and Miles was already walking home and Sam was driving away towards Mikaela's house. Trent slowly stood looking pretty pissed off that I had showed him up in front of his friends who were oh'ing and talking to each other behind me.

"You're gonna regret that." Trent said as he rushed me.

I side stepped and took out his legs sending him sprawling into the lake that he and his friends had conveniently parked right next to. I fixed my leather jacket and headed back towards Sunny.

"Remember that next time will ya?" I said before climbing into the driver seat and starting the ignition.

 

* * *

 

 

"Mom? Dad?" I called out as I entered the house.

"Kitchen honey." Mom called back.

I walked into the kitchen to find mom and dad cooking dinner.

"Hey sweetheart. Where's Sam?" Dad asked.

"He took Kaela home for me after Trent tried messing with us." I replied as I took off my jacket and washed my hands.

"What happened?" Mom asked as she stopped stirring the pasta.

"He tried messing with Sam so I stepped in and told him to back off. He wouldn't and tried to hit me but I caught his fist, thank-you for all those self defense classes by the way. After that he attacked me and I simply defended myself." I explained as I started cutting up vegetables for the salad.

They stared at me shocked and concerned, they do this far too often now a days.

"I'm fine. I tossed him in the lake then left. I'm not hurt or anything." I told them as I paused my cutting.

"Promise?" Mom asked.

"I promise that I'm perfectly unharmed mom." I smiled as I hugged her reassuringly.

"Good now finish up with the salad and set the table if Sam's not back by the time your done." She ordered.

"Yes ma'am." I grinned as I started making the salad again.

Sam of course wasn't back yet so I set the table and helped carry the food out to the table.

"Where could that boy be?" Mom asked as we sat down to wait for Sam.

"He might've had car trouble or something. After all we don't know exactly how rough of a shape Bee's in until I have Mikaela take a look at him." I replied.

"Well he'll call if he needs help. Now let's eat before it gets cold." Dad said as he started to serve himself.

Mom glanced at me and I shrugged before reaching for the pasta dad was handing to me.\

 

* * *

 

 

After dinner I helped clean up before heading upstairs and starting on my homework.

"Hey Melony." Sam said as he poked his head in after awhile.

"Hey, your back." I replied as I looked up from my French homework.

"Yeah. Did you do math yet?" He asked as he flopped on to my full size bed beside me.

"Yep." I said as I handed him the sheet I had earlier completed.

"You're a life saver." He replied as he took it and started to copy down the answers to the difficult topic we were assigned tonight.

"You ever think of changing the colors in here Mel?" Sam asked as he copied.

"Not really. I like it like this." I replied as I looked around at my mostly black and white room.

All of the wood was dark and the walls were a creamy tinted shade of white paired with black sheets and black and white comforter and pillows that matched the pillows that sat in my window seat.

"Seriously? You've had it this way since we were like 9." He said as he paused his writing.

"I've got two years left that I'm in here constantly, I'll live. And it was 8 not 9 Sam." I replied.

He stuck his tongue out at me before going back to copying the math homework. I laughed and nudged him with my shoulder before also returning to my homework.


End file.
